Land of The Goddess
by DragonMomma
Summary: After Loki returns to Asgard, the All-Father finds a suitable future for him: He is to marry the Goddess Sigyn to create an alliance. Upon meeting her, Loki finds the goddess challenging. An exciting kind of challenging. Loki/Sigyn AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Loki or any of the characters from the Marvel universe.

**A/N:** This is a love story between Sigyn and Loki. Takes place in the Marvel movies universe, after the Avengers. Please enjoy!

* * *

Loki looked out through one of the enormous windows of his chambers in Asgard at the breathtaking beauty of the Asgardian sunset.

It wasn't the view he was thinking about.

He was planning his next conquest.

The latest attempt to take over the planet earth had not exactly gone as planned. No doubt his planning had been brilliant of course, but these meddlesome superhero friends of his brother, Thor had banded together to form a general nuisance in his path to glorious victory.

So now, he had to plan again.

A knock came at the door and after a pause, one of the guards entered the room without permission.

Loki kept his gaze steadily on the sunset, only his face clouded over with a look of cynical defiance. This was really getting irksome.

Since his return from earth, the All-Father, Odin, had placed him on house arrest in his chambers. There were five guards outside of his chambers at all hours of the day, guards outside his building on the ground AND he had to wear this…this strange, bothersome bracelet which neutralized all his magic!

It was completely unfair and far worse than being locked up in the towers of Asgard!

"My Lord, the All-Father requests your presence in the great hall." The guard said without expression in his voice.

All the guards had been instructed to enter the chamber after knocking. The Prince's privilege of privacy had been taken away.

Loki breathed a deep sigh of anger as he thought of being treated as a commoner and half turned toward the guard, "Don't you mean DEMANDS? Do I have a choice?"

"I don't believe so, Sire," the guard answered with the highest of patience in his voice.

Loki looked back to the sunset without moving a muscle, fully intending to test the guard's patience.

"He was insistent on your presence immediately, Sire," the guard nudged.

Loki turned towards the door with a bored sneer on his lips, "Of course he was."

He walked briskly out the doors of his chambers and toward the Great Hall where the All-Father, his father, sat on the massive gold throne overseeing all matters of the kingdom.

It always amazed the guards how swiftly Loki could move while appearing to expend no energy at all. The guards scrambled to open the massive gold doors to the Great Hall as he approached with additional guards trying to keep up with his brisk pace.

"I bid you a Good Day, your highness!" Loki swept into a deep bow at the stairs below the throne with exaggerated flourish and grace. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," replied Odin. He gazed at his adopted son for a few seconds.

He was often struck by the elegance and natural princely grace which he possessed.

He was born to be a king like his brother, Thor, yet there was still work to be done before Loki could be handed such power.

"I wanted to speak to you about your future," Odin said.

"Really?" Loki answered in his usual voice full of amusement, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Many council members in Asgard have questioned my… leniency toward your grave actions over the past years – Actions which could quite easily be seen as treason." Odin held up his hand to silence any arguments from Loki, whose gaze had turned to stone with a brewing volcanic fire underneath.

"You will be silent and hear me!" stated Odin in a voice which commanded complete adherence and humility.

Even Loki reluctantly took a deep breath and calmed himself to a dull silent roar of fury. He clenched his hands to control the anger rolling through him like a low but steady earthquake.

"I see many great qualities in you, my son," said the All-Father as his gaze swept past Loki to the now glorious, red sunset outside the majestic windows of the Great Hall. The light danced magnificently through the windows and playfully kissed the jewels imbedded in the walls. The light then leaped off the jewels and sprang across the room filling the Great Hall with the brilliant rainbow of lights.

There seemed to be an ethereal blanket of light around Odin and Loki was surrounded with a brilliant red light which made him look even more angered than usual.

Odin sighed and continued, "Yes, there are many admirable qualities in you. They are why I brought you back with me from Jotunheim as a babe. Despite your… numerous… indiscretions my son, you have all the makings of a future King.

"When I look at any being, as the All-Father, I can see through to their souls. In your soul I saw an intelligence beyond measure, strength to be a decisive ruler, natural grace which comes with a noble birth and yes, the gift of magic.

"I also saw that you were cunning, but if I could guide this side of your character the right way, it would be an invaluable trait for a future King." Odin paused and looked at Loki.

Loki took this opportunity to quickly interject. His father could be at times very long winded and he never had the patience to listen to the entire lecture.

"Father, you never intended to make me the King of Asgard, so why talk of these… so called, _KINGLY_ qualities?" Loki squinted his eyes and carefully studied his Father, "Unless… you're considering sending me back to the _half demolished_ land of _Jotunheim_ to rule as _king_! Are you?!"

"No, Loki, I'm not." Odin said with a slight smile and shake of his head.

Given an almost unlimited number of conclusions which this son of his could draw, he always chose the path of painting himself as the victim.

Would he never believe that so many people still loved him and would ALWAYS love him despite everything?

"What is it then, Father?! Tell me!" Loki almost screamed.

"PATIENCE!" Loki set his jaw and clenched his fists even harder. "I have decided on an alliance with Atheria. The land is ruled by the Goddess Sygin. She is both Queen and because of her great powers, Goddess of all the lands. She wants to choose a king to reign by her side.

"This alliance would bring the perfect balance of masculine strength of Asgard and the feminine strength of Atheria to all the galaxies. The result will be a new age of evolution, creation and rebirth."

"You are arranging a MARRIAGE for me?! Father I… what?" Loki took a deep steadying breath, "Why would you DO such a thing to me?! I know I have possibly been… at times….a bit…. challenging, but why THIS?!" Loki stared at his father with shocked disbelief in his eyes.

"Loki, my son, I am giving you the opportunity to RULE by the side of this great Goddess! This is a true honor many great warriors and noble sons of my kingdom could only dream of being awarded! Many of my Council members will question why I chose YOU!" Odin's voice echoed like thunder across the Great Hall and his eyes held a warning against argument.

He added, "Besides, you are not being given a choice, this is what you MUST DO! Is that clear?!"

"Why ME?" Loki asked.

"Because, as I've said, you possess great qualities, but not the maturity to use them properly. Goddess Sigyn is a very old soul who can help guide you in the right direction."

"Wait… so, does this mean I get to be a _God_ if I marry her?" Loki asked with a pleased grin on his face.

"NO! It means you get to reign as _King_ beside her. The title of Goddess is a birthright and comes with special powers which no one can share," Odin answered.

Loki rolled eyes, "Is this… Atheria… a big kingdom?"

"It is as great as Asgard and as powerful. It is the land of creation."

"When are you sending me to this… delightfully… _creative_ planet?" Loki asked with a sigh and bored toss of his head.

"Immediately," Odin answered. "I have asked that your bags be readied and Heimdall is preparing the portal as we speak."

"This is an outrage Father! Don't be surprised if you see me back here soon. Even house arrest is better than THIS!" Loki bowed reluctantly to the All-Father, "I take your leave!" with no more than a final glance at Odin, Loki turned on his heels and strode out of the Great Hall.

Loki stormed toward the Bifrost and was greeted by Heimdall, who met him with a piercing all-knowing gaze.

Heimdall and Loki kept their conversations to very near zero. They had often had disagreements as Heimdall always seemed to know Loki's ulterior motives.

Loki found him to be a meddlesome irritation to his world.

"The portal to Atheria is ready." Heimdall simply stated without any expression on his quiet face.

"I know you're enjoying this Heimdall! Why not show your JOY?!" Loki sneered.

Heimdall maintained his steady stature and gaze, "The Portal is now open." he announced.

Loki stepped defiantly toward the Portal and squared his shoulders. He would break free after he arrived at Atheria.

Heimdall had impeccable aim and Loki arrived just inside the Palace gates of Atheria.

As the haze of the Bifrost cleared, Loki noted that he was definitely expected here.

There was a reception of guards lined up and formally attired with a red carpet stretching a quarter mile to the majestic palace staircase. The reception carpet continued up the grand stairs to the stately front doors ornately decorated with gold and crystals.

Loki took his time gracefully walking up to the Palace doors.

He needed time to think… and plan.

No doubt the Queen would want to move quickly and marry him, as almost every woman he met eventually wanted of him.

A slow satisfied smile caressed his lips. Despite his questionable reputation, he was immensely popular with the ladies of court and any other land he traveled to. Somehow women seemed to be attracted to his bad-boy image, not to mention his princely charm and good looks.

Those mesmerizing green eyes alone could win any maiden in the lands.

Goddess or not, Loki was confident in winning the affections of the Queen. The question was, would HE want to stay and rule this land and moreover, could he put up with Sigyn?

He had reached the foot of the stairs and now slowly ascended, taking in the overwhelming grandeur of the palace. It truly rivaled the palace in Asgard - which was difficult to do.

He stopped at a landing in the middle of the staircase and looked over the Palace walls.

The land beyond was a lush, beautiful stretch of forest and green meadows.

To have ALL this… he must endure what kind of woman?

Two guards were opening the majestic front doors now and Loki walked into an enormous front hallway which led to the throne room.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the walls were again ornately decorated with gold and crystals. In front of the walls on either side were sculptures of what Loki assumed were previous generations of Kings and Queens.

As he walked through another set of massive ornately decorated double doors, a courtier stepped up to him and bowed deeply, "The Kingdom of Atheria welcomes your royal highness, Prince Loki. The Queen is still at her exercise and will return shortly. She would like you to make yourself comfortable until she is able to join you."

He waived Loki to a seat at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne.

Loki sat down at the chair.

_She wasn't even here to meet him,_ he thought.

_At her exercise?_ Loki's face set with anger and he had to get up and walk to one of the windows to hide his rage.

As he blindly looked out of the windows at the elegantly designed gardens, he thought, _She's probably a very "gentle" lady… who dresses in pretty flighty gowns and was probably strolling the length of these gardens for her exercise!_

Loki walked slowly back to his chair. He would NOT put up with this kind of silly woman for even a day of his life! He would tell this so called GODDESS that he would have nothing to do with her and then immediately leave!

The Goddess silently entered the throne room and motioned quietly to the guards not to speak. She studied Prince Loki with a steady gaze.

Loki was standing behind the chair angrily staring at the carpet in front of him. She motioned for one of her guards to announce her.

"Presenting the Goddess Sigyn, Queen of Atheria!" announced the guard.

Loki started but still looked at the ground. He had not heard the queen enter the room.

With a moment's hesitation he formulated what he would say to her. Instead of looking up, he took a few steps toward the stairs leading to the throne and bowed deeply. "Thank you for welcoming me your Majesty, but may I say I have NO intention of…."

As Loki lifted his gaze to the Queen standing in front of her throne, his eyes widened and he stopped mid-sentence.

Of all the possibilities he had imagined, Loki had never expected to see the vision before his eyes now!

The Goddess stood with all the grace, majesty and elegance befitting her stature, anticipating Loki's words.

She was slender, slightly taller than average and was suited in practice warrior garments. Instead of a flowing flighty dress, she wore her leather pants and vest. Her arms were protected in more fitted leather and she still held the sword in one hand as she casually rested the tip on the floor beside her. The look in her beautiful steady piercing eyes said, "Make one wrong move and I'll take you down."

Queen Sigyn was almost the exact opposite in appearance from Loki with the exception of their hair both being very dark in color. Despite her hair being pulled high on her head, it still flowed down to her hips like a thick waterfall of sinuous silk.

Sigyn's skin was a warm caramel which glowed like warm gold with the sunlight's touch through the window. Her brown eyes had an undertone of dark crimson which gave them a warm but piercing gaze as she met Loki's deep eyes of green. Her full lips curled up at one corner with confidence and amusement at the man standing in front of her. One of her brows was slightly lifted as if to say, "You are no match for me."

Loki stood there shocked into silence - the Goddess was absolutely stunning!

* * *

**A/N**: What did everyone think? This is my first fanfiction. I'd like some feedback on this as motivation to continue!

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second installment! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sigyn met Loki's long silent gaze with the quiet intensity of a regal cat who unflinchingly observes someone new.

Long moments passed, yet Loki still did not move or finish his sentence.

"I believe you were about to say something, Prince Loki?" Sigyn broke the silence.

Still Loki stood frozen, speechless.

He blinked rapidly and with a deep breath in, tried to answer, "I…I have no intention of… missing a tour of your magnificent land. Perhaps you could give me a tour?"

Loki could recover from anything with charm.

Sigyn raised one eyebrow, a smile curling her lips, "Really? You want a tour, is it? All in good time."

"First, we must discuss why the All Father has sent you here. Please join me in the Sun Room so we may have refreshments while talking. We will dine in a little over an hour."

Her tone was not of a request, but held the polite command of one who knew she was the Queen.

Loki was mesmerized by the beautiful Queen. As they walked into one of the sitting rooms of the palace overlooking the mountains in the distance, he thought, '_Accepting this match would be the first thing he ever agreed with the All Father on!_'

A table filled with refreshments and wine were set for them next to one of the grand windows.

Loki graciously complimented the Queen on the magnificent palace and land of Atheria. Then with all the charm and eloquence which usually made the women swoon, he raised his glass of wine, "To our prodigious union of marriage and the alliance of our great kingdoms, Asgard and Atheria!"

Sigyn stared back at Loki thinking, '_The outrageous audacity of this man! How could he just assume the land of Atheria and SHE were his as a conquest?_'

The Queen didn't reach for her glass of wine, instead steadily looking back at him. Loki put down the glass of wine and looked at Sigyn as confusion started to cloud his gaze.

"Well? That WAS the plan wasn't it!?" Loki's anger had started to simmer deep inside him. He was losing patience with the situation, with the All Father and even with this beautiful creature in front of him!

The Queen said nothing, still steadily looking back at him... now with one eyebrow raised.

Loki's anger reached a full boil. "Would someone please tell me what is going on!? "

"I wake up this morning and am... just thrown out of my home and sent to this... kingdom to meet the woman that others have simply decided I am to marry!" He rose to his feet with his arms wildly waving to an imaginary audience.

"I thought... fine! Let me be accommodating and see this... this... new kingdom and it's Queen." Loki strode back and forth on his imaginary stage gesturing elaborately to his audience.

He stopped dramatically at the center of his mental stage, "After seeing you, Sigyn, I am happy to report that I am completely... uuhhh... that is to say, I have no foreseeable objections to the plan and… even go as far as to boldly anticipate... great results from the... union!"

Sigyn slowly placed one elbow on the table and gracefully reached forward to balance her chin on one hand. A smile slowly curled up one corner of her mouth and her eyebrow raised a bit more, "Really. Boldly. You don't say."

Loki continued quite smugly now. After all, he had shown her what true regal strength looked like. He was certain that he had impressed her!

"Absolutely! Why, with my vast knowledge of the universe, my wisdom and... and well... strength as a true king! I daresay... this land could very well grow to be a formidable power in this or any galaxy!"

The prince continued commanding the stage of his own world, "Sigyn, don't you see that you would benefit immensely from this union and from my guidance! You no longer have to fear the possibility of being a woman alone, trying to rule and achieve what is - to be quite fair - beyond your experience, intelligence and... capabilities to do!"

Loki now faced the Queen, "Yes! You should raise your glass with me Sigyn because fear not, I HAVE accepted you to be my..."

Sigyn stood up with such abruptness that Loki was startled to silence. Indeed, even the audience in his head all turned away from him to stare at this surprise guest.

The fire and intensity burning inside the Queen seemed to be emanating through her entire self. Her hands slowly clenched into fists and her eyes were two gazes of fire.

"Prince Loki. Enough. I will not listen to this foolish tirade of ridiculous fabrication and lies any longer." As Loki opened his mouth to speak again, she interjected, "No. You will now be silent and listen to the true reasons for bringing you here today.

"The reason you were invited to my kingdom was to fulfill a request from the All Father to meet you and consider a union... As a favor to the All Father. He is very worried about your, shall we say, choices in life?"

Sigyn started slowly walking towards Loki. "Let's take a look at your accomplishments so far. Your complete disregard for the value of life and all other kingdoms have earned you the reputation of being mindlessly dangerous. Your numerous attempts to conquer nations without any sound judgement or logical reason has proven your lack of maturity and intellect. Oh - and this is my favorite - your numerous attempts on friends, alliances and Family have most definitely branded you completely untrustworthy."

The Queen stopped three feet in front of Loki and looked straight into his eyes. "The question is not of whether or not you choose to marry me, Prince Loki.

"It is I and I alone who shall decide whether to accept the All Father's offer of an union between the kingdoms." There was the slightest smile on her face even as her eyes continued to blaze fire.

"Before you march into another's kingdom, start insulting them and assume that everything is yours for the taking, I suggest you attempt to have a civil conversation and find out the facts."

She slowly turned and walked to the windows. "I am not a heartless woman. If I decide to move forward with this, you will then be given a choice to stay or go back to Asgard. I have agreed to an initial two month trial period... this may be lessened if you try my patience beyond repair."

The Queen paused as Loki stood planted in the same spot, staring out of the window with the look of utter confusion. It was as if her words had dealt his face a mind numbing slap across the face. Loki could feel all his plans to conquer kingdoms slipping away... again. He faintly recalled another time he had felt this kind of pain. He shuddered... the HULK had thrashed him on the Stark Tower floor several times. Her words seem to have a worse effect.

There was a knock on the door before an assistant entered to remind the Queen of her council meeting in 15 minutes. "Tell the council I shall be attending shortly." She said.

She turned back to Loki. "I must attend this Council meeting, but it shouldn't be very long as we are just starting to talk about the issue with... at hand." Sigyn thought it best not to share details with Loki until she was sure he was going to stay.

Loki turned slowly toward her and shrugged, "So, what now? Am I to be locked in one of the chambers within your grand palace and brought out for Show and Tell until you deem me appropriate to keep?!"

The Queen put a confident smile on her face, "The All Father does not care how I carry out my agreement for the union so if I wished, I could just keep you in that way, well... forever.

"That is not, however, what I wish my future King to be. I expect much more than that" She said.

Sigyn glanced at her watch, "So... I will give you the next one hour to think what I have said. If you agree to staying the two months as a trial period, then we shall begin... If not, I shall send you back to Asgard today."

"Oh, how kind. I have a choice?" Loki answered with a buttery sarcastic tone.

Sigyn ignored the jab of his tone, she didn't have time for a lengthy argument. "If you agree to stay, there's a few things I will need you to remember.

"Firstly, you will only address me in a manner appropriate for a Queen. I have not given you leave to address me in a... personal manner. Next, if the two month period goes miraculously well - believe me, I wouldn't wager anything of value on it - you will become my King Consort."

She gave a slow smile. "There will, of course, never be a time when you are ruling Atheria by yourself."

Loki shook his head, gesturing to the heavens, "That's preposterous! A strong kingdom needs a strong King! I have never seen a land ruled well by a woman and-"

The Queen cut him off, "You haven't seen a kingdom run well by a woman, hmm? Well, that is surely due to your inexperience with the Universe and other Worlds! If you haven't seen a strong, independent Queen who is capable of ruling her kingdom well, Prince Loki... You are about to see one now.

"You will see how it takes strength, intelligence, courage as well as empathy and humility to truly be a good leader. These are the same qualities that I see profoundly lacking in you."

The Queen rose to her feet, "I'll give you two months to show me you can embody these qualities. I will return in about one hour."

Loki, once again stood rooted to the floor staring after the Queen. The things she said outraged him! How could she and even his father fail to see his greatness? How could they treat him so unfairly?

He wanted to simply walk away from the Queen and this abundantly rich kingdom! Yet... her mesmerizing beauty and regal intensity stopped him. He couldn't stop watching her. And listening to her voice...

.

Sigyn walked briskly toward the Council meeting room accompanied by her Assistant, Ori, who now addressed her. "Your Highness, we have received a communication from Asgard."

The Queen asked, "Can this wait until after the Council meeting, Ori?"

"I'm afraid not, your Highness. The message is from the All Father," Ori answered.

"Oh? What does he say?" She asked, never slowing her pace.

"He would like to know 'how everything is progressing'?"

Sigyn smiled, " Tell him, everything is progressing just fine. Ori, send this communication back to the All Father immediately. I'll send him another message tonight. After things have settled."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Sigyn glided through the gold double doors which were opened by two guards as she approached the sprawling Council Chambers.

"My Lords," she nodded to all Council members before taking her seat at the head of the table. "I understand we are here to discuss the present situation in Corinthea, is that correct?"

A senior Council member, Rorik, spoke up, "Yes."

"Have we been able to uncover the truth of the situation in Corinthea?"

"Yes, Your Highness" Rorik started to explain, "I'm afraid it is much worse than we had originally anticipated."

Rorik paused and took a deep breath as if to gather strength, his brows furrowed, "The Atherians are being lured to Corinthea with promises of unimaginable wealth, luxuries and lives of complete leisure."

The Queen looked concerned, "Do the Atherians feel they are not treated fairly here? We have always ensured they are provided with a balanced, fair means of living. There is no poverty in Atheria. Why are these people going and are they getting what they're promised?"

"The people of Atheria do not know hunger, poverty or want of any necessity of life. You have ensured that, Your Highness. In truth, they would be considered well to do in any other kingdom." Rorik answered.

"Then what drives them to blindly go to Corinthea for luxuries?" the Queen asked.

"Greed, my Queen. The promises made by Corinthea are beyond imagination and disillusion some into believing they do not have enough." answered Rorik.

"Are they getting all that they are promised?" the Queen asked.

"No." Rorik's eyes flashed with unmasked anger. "They are being captured as soon as they land on Corinthea and sold as slaves!"

"This would be a serious offense indeed. Are you certain, do you have proof?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Over the last month, a hundred Atherians have gone to Corinthea, but never heard from again. When their relatives reported them missing, we sent one of our spies to investigate. We thought this would be the least disruptive to our already strained relationship with Corinthea." Rorik paused.

"Did the spy find anything?" Sigyn asked.

"When they arrived at Corinthea, a man came on board the vessel and called out names of the Atherians who had signed up for their 'invitation'. They were gathered, taken to a building, and robbed of their possessions. After that they were promptly taken to another building where there was an auction in progress for them!" Rorik stopped here as his voice shook with anger.

He steadied his voice and continued, "Our spy is on his way back right now and will be able to present us with proof... and images tomorrow morning."

The Queen's hands clenched into fists but her voice remained calm, "We must reconvene tomorrow morning as soon as your spy is here to plan our next steps. My Lords, I believe you would all agree, this must be addressed immediately with whatever action is necessary!"

The Council members nodded their agreement.

"Now, if there are no other matters for today, we will meet tomorrow morning." The Queen rose, nodded to the bowing Council members and briskly walked back to the sitting room where she had left Prince Loki.

.

Sigyn found Loki standing with his hands clasped in back staring out the window at the dazzling night sky of Atheria. Both the moon were at their full today and the stars surrounding them were brilliant. Without turning around at the sound of the opening door, he said, "You're back."

Sigyn slowly walked toward Loki, '_He looks and carries himself as a King should. If only he was trustworthy!_' "Yes, have you given some thought to our conversation? "

"What else did I have to do, waiting so long in this room?" Loki's sarcastic tone reminded Sigyn of how much work lay ahead if he did agree to stay.

"And your decision?"

Loki turned toward Sigyn leisurely. His eyes had a mischievous sparkle and his mouth curled up at one corner in a slow smile. "I have decided to accept your offer and stay."

"Very well, I'm certain that we will be able to work together to..." Sigyn's voice trailed off as Loki had slowly walked towards her and was now very close to her.

Loki's eyes held Sigyn's and despite her self control, she felt captive in his gaze.

Sigyn was trying to gather strength to move away from Loki, when he suddenly took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Your Majesty," his mesmerizing eyes looking up at her, "Perhaps we can discuss my living arrangements in your kingdom over dinner?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would greatly appreciate any reviews or comments!**


End file.
